


[索香]理想认同病

by Hollybeauty



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybeauty/pseuds/Hollybeauty
Summary: 48岁x19岁，年龄差注意，虽然是黄但加了很多杂七杂八的辅料，enjoy！
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, 索香 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	[索香]理想认同病

快感已经超出了可以承载范畴，到了恐怖的地步。

山治被抓着胳膊拎起来时，恍惚听到了水声，那大概是他神志不清的大脑被搅浑成浆糊的声音。男人提他像提一只鸡崽，拖着山治的腋下将人放到自己的腿上坐好，怒胀的阴茎又一次插了进去。

山治在这个男人面前确实无力得跟一只鸡崽无什差别，他太年轻了，初长成的骨架上覆着薄薄一层肌肉，未被岁月磋磨过的肌肤白皙而光洁，修长的四肢柔韧有力，是在足球场上射门后有球迷为他欢呼雀跃的身体，是队友们争相冲上来揉乱他的头发、拥抱他、替他庆贺的身体。

是被能当自己爸爸的男人喂了很多精液的身体。

此刻再来追究这种畸形的关系是如何产生的，也没什么意义。但要把罪责全部归给年长一方，则未免有些偏颇，山治在这段关系里可不是纯然无辜的角色。

最初甚至是不太对盘的关系。作为足球社的主将，按理说，山治不会和剑道社的教练有什么交集。但当他鼓起勇气向暗恋的女神告白后，却被以缺乏男子气概的理由拒绝了，山治为此消沉了好几天，随后单方面宣布要和剑道社那老头势不两立——谁让女神拒绝他时，提出的“充满男子气概”的参照物就是这家伙。

一旦有心关注，就会发现他们能联通的点竟出乎预料的多。比如说这个叫索隆的老男人和他的另一个女神——女网部的娜美教练，似乎是朋友关系。比如说山治竟然和索隆住在同一个小区，某天山治睡过头骑着单车往外冲时，正好看到这老头在小区里一脸迷茫地瞎逛。

后来山治才知道，索隆是个不折不扣的路痴，那会儿刚搬来新家，对停车位置不太熟悉，总是要在小区里兜绕好几个圈子。

山治还知道了，索隆年轻时是非常有名的剑道选手，号称“剑豪”的世界第一。退休后也无人打破他创下的记录，在剑道的世界里是被当成神来瞻仰的男人。

但这些和山治又有什么关系，他也不差啊！无论是成绩还是相貌他都不输，就连运动神经也很好，是足球社当仁不让的主将。本来这样的人设该是校园王子般被全校女生追捧爱慕的才是，事实却截然相反。

山治球技出众，每次比赛都一堆球迷挤满了观众席，但进球后的欢呼声，总是粗狂的男性怒吼盖过女性的尖叫。当然，他也不是一个女球迷都没有，只不过山治但凡表露出亲近意图，女生们都会露出错愕的表情，说自己只是喜欢足球和山治出众的球技而已，而后以“你不是我的理想型”为由坚定的拒绝。

其实也不能怪女生没有眼光，谁让山治是个女性狂热爱好者，他喜欢女人喜欢的不行，爱得过于深刻了，自然就无法表现出云淡风轻的游刃有余来。没有女生喜欢一个只会对着自己傻笑和流鼻血的花痴，就算正常状态的山治有多帅气都不行。并且，得益于山治见女即爱的名声，女孩们自动把他想象为：嘴上说着为你奉献一切，转头用烂溢的花言巧语向别的女人献殷勤的坏男人。

所以，虽然正常状态的山治是个不错的男人，他的恋爱之路却至今前途暗淡，女孩们在他不知道的时候达成了共识：这家伙，在远处看他养眼就行了，至于找他当男友，免谈。

同山治的境遇截然相反，索隆的女人缘却好得令人费解。明明是快五十岁的老男人，却一直蝉联校园男神第一名，女网部的教练娜美小姐和他私交不赖便罢了，连风华正茂的女学生都会在路过问候时羞红了脸蛋。山治恨得咬牙切齿，他发誓非得找出这个老头子蛊惑女心的秘密不可。

于是山治像个偷窥狂似的暗暗关注索隆的一举一动，过了一段时间，他已经能颇为自信的说：自己是全校最了解这老头的家伙了。

但随着他对索隆的了解日渐深入，山治无奈地发现，一开始那种单纯看索隆不顺眼的不爽和嫉妒之情，竟然完全消失了。尽管他还是不服输地暗暗讨厌着索隆，却不得不在内心承认：这家伙作为一个男人来说，真是酷毙了，连同性都会折服的那种。

差不多放弃了这种单向的幼稚敌对后，山治整理好自己的心情，打算追逐新的女神了——校内有索隆挡道，那他就发展校外恋情！

结果校外恋情没有进展，却因为几次莫名其妙的偶遇和索隆熟稔了起来。

说来也很简单，无非是路遇了几次迷路的索隆，单方面十分了解他的山治没等他问，就替索隆带了几次路。又在练习足球的时候，发现索隆的运动神经强到可以陪自己对练，于是顺理成章地约了几次球场。还有几次便当做多了，正好看到去小卖铺买饭团的索隆，顺手分享了一份。

借着这些莫名其妙的偶然，和一点命中注定的必然，两人成了一种亦师亦敌又亦友的关系——亦敌也主要是山治单方面不尊重“长辈”。索隆对这个脾气暴躁的小孩意外的包容，光是从山治那里蹭吃到的便当，和迷路后二话不说跑过来替他导航的情分，索隆就没理由讨厌山治。

不过脾气确实是个问题。不管山治表现出来的行为有多么体贴细心，他那张嘴里却从没吐出过什么好话，而且这家伙潜意识里察觉到索隆对自己的没辙，嘴巴就更是变本加厉的毒，专挑索隆的痛点狠狠扎刀：是大剑豪又怎样，现在还不就是个上了年纪的臭老头子；绿藻头你再过几年就会变成银藻头了吧，我已经看到你有几根白头发了哦；年纪这么大了还没结婚，一定是没有女人看得上你，你该不会是性功能有障碍吧……

最后这一条，索隆用山治的身体辟谣了。

他们第一次滚上床，索隆甚至可说是无辜的受害者。那时山治又一次告白被拒，回家之后却见到了许久未见的、他不愿称之为家人的家人。被父亲和兄弟狠狠羞辱了一通后，山治拖着被揍得破破烂烂的身体跑出家门，外面在下雨，贼老天在给他的悲惨人生配乐时向来很有眼色。山治穿着单薄的衣衫，在瓢泼大雨中一瘸一拐地抹眼泪。他可不是因为伤心才哭，那些烂人根本不是他的家人，他完全没把他们放在心上，被不在乎的人伤害了只会痛，一点儿都不会伤心。他不是伤心了才哭的——是雨下得太大了，是伤口太疼了。

跑到家附近的公园里，抱团蜷缩在长椅上，正当山治觉得自己大概露宿街头被雨砸死时，风雨无阻的来公园训练的索隆捡到了他。

这是个巧合。一般索隆是不会来这个方向的，全因那天雨下得太大，让索隆本就差劲的方向感彻底失灵，他迷路到了平时不会过来的偏僻角落，捡到了湿哒哒的可怜小鸡崽。

严格说来，索隆并不是心肠冷硬的家伙，只是过于坚定的意志让他看起来不近人情，如果一个人总是目标明确地向前行进，目光所向直指山巅，那么走着歪门小路的人、目标只在半山腰的人，自然会因为道不同的敬畏而误解他，将他妖魔化。

又或者说，已经站在了山巅的索隆，终于在某一刻向山下眺望——他看到了一只可怜巴拉的小鸡崽，在雨幕中惨得不堪一击，惨得连他都不得不小心翼翼地将人抓在手心带回了家。

这个决定成为他人生中的又一大转折，且难以断言是好是坏。他给山治提供了干净的换洗衣物和一个暖融融的热水澡。山治在浴室里洗澡时，索隆在外面举哑铃，并暗自猜测着山治的故事。他还没来得及发挥更丰富的想象，山治——十九岁的、嘴角带着伤的、蒸腾着暖热水汽的山治，砰一声踹开浴室门，气势汹汹地朝索隆走过来，任性地把哑铃从索隆手里抢走丢到一边，像张柔软的棉被般扑到索隆身上，给了他一个颤抖而湿润的吻。

索隆皱着眉推开他。

山治又扑上去。

索隆再一次推开。

山治咬着唇哭起来，大滴的晶莹泪珠从他漂亮的蓝眼睛里溢出，他没穿内裤，索隆的衬衫套在他身上偏大了，衣服的下摆刚及腿根，软趴趴的还没用过的性器随着扑上来的动作不断磨蹭到索隆的小腹，与此同时还有一股妖精般的香气——是沐浴露的味道。明明是自己也会用的东西，怎么在山治身上会发酵成这种魔鬼般的形态？

山治又扑了上来，这次索隆没有推开，他哭得太可怜了。

万事仅有开头难，之后的一切便顺理成章。年轻的肉体在索隆身下被掰开又被揉碎，山治一直在哭，却表现出无比的配合，甚至积极地要帮索隆口交。说实话，技术烂透了，索隆可不是没有经验的小鬼头，性欲望对他来说就如饿了要吃饭、困了要睡觉一样再自然不过。非常有兴致的时候他会出去找人解决，而山治，再冲动的热情也无法掩盖没经验的青涩。索隆敞开腿大咧咧地勃起，俯视着努力吞吐自己性器的山治。他突然想起从娜美口中听到的关于山治的一件小事——也算是校园风云人物，喜欢女人喜欢得要死，但就是没女人缘，至今都还没谈成过一次恋爱。

喜欢……女人啊。

他抓一把山治的头发，将埋在自己腿间的金灿灿的脑袋拎起来，凑近了打量，从还带着伤的唇角，到含得太深而不适蹙起的眉毛，再到荡漾着情欲和几分蛮不讲理的不耐的蓝色瞳仁，或许是先入为主，看着难逃被自己肏弄一番的山治，索隆怎么也想象不出这家伙会以什么样的姿态去抱女人。

大概女人们正是察觉到这一点，才让山治不断品尝被拒绝的挫败感吧。

索隆笑起来，他拽过山治，让人狗似的趴在地板上，山治回过头烦躁地正要发表自己努力到一半被打断的不满，索隆把着他的屁股搓两下，毫不客气地说：“你口交的技术太烂了，还是直接用这里满足我吧。”

烂，又是烂，对，他就是很烂，连口交都做不好，全然的废物一个，到底有什么事是能做好的啊？或许那些人说的没错，他这样的废物该直接消失在世界的某个角落才好，反正他是个烂透了的废物。

山治趴在地上，眼泪又不争气地流了出来。这时，索隆掰开了他的臀缝，舔上了他从未被造访过的穴口。

“呃……啊！”山治被这突然的动作吓到了，哆哆嗦嗦地回头看，那场景完全超出了他的心理承受能力。强大的、无坚不摧的、绝不会低头的男人，弯下身舔舐他的屁股，湿软的舌头灵活地在穴口钻弄，吸吮的啧啧声淫靡而又放肆，山治两腿颤颤，只坚持了一会儿就腿软到跪不住，他趴在地上，把脸藏在交叠手臂之后，发出破碎的泣吟。

但他没能藏多久便被翻了个面儿，索隆又吃上了他的性器，为他口交，山治从没有过这样的体验，这太超过了，别说索隆的技术不赖，就是奇差无比，他也能被眼前的画面刺激得直接射精。

索隆没给男人口交过，他的性对象通常都是女人，含着同性的阴茎抚慰也属第一次。但经验是共通的，且同为男性，他很清楚怎样取悦这个在嘴里勃起的小家伙，没一会儿山治就脚趾紧扣颤抖着被送上了高潮。他失神地喘息着，射精后的茫然让他失去了思考的能力，因而也并未察觉自己又被换了个姿势摆弄。

他被插入了，像个女人一样，被男人中的男人，被索隆，被这个年龄大到能当自己父亲的男人用阴茎插进了身体。

有了第一次，很快就有了第二次、第三次……无数次。山治从那以后就没回过家，如果非要有一个能称之为家的地方，那他宁愿把索隆家当做自己家。幸运的是，索隆从没问过他那天为何会狼狈成那副死样子，也对他的过去并无好奇似的。当然，也没问过山治为什么从此就赖在自己这儿了，好像一切都是自然而然的。

在学校里，他们维持着没什么交集的足球社主将和剑道部教练的关系；回到家，他们一起生活，每天做爱。

没什么比亲身实践更好的调查方式了，山治用被肏成了索隆阴茎的形状的穴口知道了这老头的性功能一点不弱，并且强过二十岁的性欲旺盛的毛头小子；索隆再也不担心迷路了，山治会跟他一起出门，去任何地方；老头对食物的需求不再是能吃下嘴就足够的程度，年轻的山治每天都换着法儿做各种好吃的，他喜欢做料理，并且有心钻研，很快就有了不让大厨的实力。

一切都向着好的方向发展，在一个不问、一个不说的前提下。

美好的幻象破碎于索隆某日在饭桌上听到山治雀跃地告诉他：我有女朋友了。

索隆望着山治，面无表情的。

沉浸于恋爱幻想中的山治自顾自地说了半天才察觉到气氛不对，他越说声音越小，最后徒劳地张张嘴，又闭上。

“虽然不太清楚具体的。”索隆说，“但你是利用了我，没错吧。”

五彩斑斓的幻梦被撕碎了，露出彩色玻璃之后疮痍灰暗的现实世界。

山治说不出话来，他低下头，站起来，鞠了个躬：“我会尽快搬出去的。”

“不，你不用搬出去。”索隆说着，也站了起来，他毫无任何胁迫的意思，却在走近时自然而然地给山治带来了强大的压迫感，这是实力、阅历、还有自信所捏就的，一个在男性群体中也毫无疑问站在金字塔顶端的男人才会有的压迫感。

他们身高只差稍许，索隆被淬炼得如钢筋般强健的体魄却让山治细瘦弱小得像只任人宰割的小鸡，山治扶着桌子才能站直，手指扣着光滑的桌面，不敢直视近在眼前的男人。

“你在利用我这件事，我从一开始就知道。”索隆看着他用力到泛白的手指，“不过无所谓，是我把你捡回来的。”他拍拍山治的肩膀，“除了我这里，你也没地方可以去了吧……不用搬出去，没关系。”

他垂眼凝视山治苍白的脸蛋，为了彰显男子气概，山治在下巴处蓄了些胡渣。索隆讶异于自己的冷静，但他确实有种意料之中的笃定，这事迟早会发生，而现在它终于来了。他对山治说：“恋爱吗，去试试吧。只是……等你要再一次利用我的时候。”索隆搭在他肩上的手挪到山治的脑袋上，顺着这头又软又滑的明亮金发，“就别怪我找你算账了。”

“你能撑得住之后再也不利用我。”索隆最后说道，“那之前的事情，就一笔勾销了。”

事实证明，索隆是对的。

山治短暂的恋情持续了一个月，真相令人刺痛：女孩只是暂时借用了“好处理”的山治来忘却上一段情伤罢了，当前男友回过头来找她复合时，她毫不犹豫地把山治甩了。而最让山治受打击的一句话是：你真的是很好的男朋友，不像别人说的那样是个朝三暮四的花痴，但我……我很抱歉，从一开始我就没有以喜欢男人的心情爱慕过你。

这是一记几乎将山治击垮的绝杀。

他失魂落魄地回了索隆家，几乎是毫无办法地爬上了索隆的床，一边无能地哭着说对不起，一边给索隆口交，他现在技术可进步很多了，索隆没有任何犹豫就包容了他又一次的“利用”，并像之前承诺的那样让他记住了教训。

山治在他的身下放肆尖叫，伴随哭泣的哽咽和混乱的呢喃，被压在墙上肏时插得最深，他的叫声被骤猛的抽插打散成破碎的音节。又说对不起，又说我错了，又说请爱我，又说毁了我吧……然而这全部的话语，实际脱口而出时全都凌乱得听不分明。山治被拉着手臂肏得快背过气去，眸光涣散地流眼泪，只会呆滞地由着被插弄的动作推得不断耸动。

他需要索隆，他的生命里不能没有索隆。被索隆按在身下肏得欲仙欲死后他才有自尊和自信，他的底气来源于看着索隆为自己的身体露出痴迷情欲的狰狞和粗暴，他甚至要被索隆肏得合不拢腿之后，才能叉着腿一瘸一拐地跑去跟女人告白。

他不被真正的父亲承认、他不被自己的兄弟承认，但没关系，他被索隆承认了。索隆是比父亲和兄弟还要强大一百倍的男人中的男人，他被男人中的男人承认时，他才有勇气当男人；只有自己是个男人，他才敢去爱女人。

他想到自己和女友去开房的那一晚，焦躁和自卑竟让他连勃起都不能，他在酒店的浴室里撸着自己软趴趴硬不起来的性器，又哭又笑，哭着自己爱女人又不能拥抱女人的悲哀，笑着自己这个废物样的男人不会玷污美丽女人的庆幸。

他被肏射三次，被肏尿一次，索隆抱着他去浴室冲洗时，他又被这个男人舔着后穴和阴茎去了一次，到了最后，能射的只剩稀稀拉拉的清水。他身上打着沐浴露，像尾鱼般滑不丢手，他抱着索隆的脖子，睁着哭肿成核桃的眼睛去亲索隆的耳坠、眼角的细纹、还有冷硬紧抿的唇。他好满足，他又被男人中的男人需要了，他被肏透了，他又有当男人的资格了。

洗干净后，他拖着快散架的身体硬是要再做一次，他知道索隆可以的，他比索隆年轻那么多，性功能强那么多，当然也可以。

索隆拗不过他，只好又肏了他一回。这大概是命运，索隆不打算结婚，也不打算生小孩，但老天给他送来了山治：他在床上挞伐山治让他哭着淫叫，在床下又包容着他的缺点和反复无常。山治是他的妻子，又是他的孩子；他卑劣的奸淫他，又纯洁的爱他。

他端着山治，把人抱操着带回床上，做完这次之后，山治终于连腿都没力气合拢了，然而在昏睡过去之前，他却强撑着最后一丝力气拉住索隆的手，嘟囔着问：我……我……我的性功能……强吗。

索隆笑了，把躺在身边的山治拎过来放到自己胸膛上，小孩乖乖地趴在他胸口痴痴凝视他。足球静静地窝在角落，和哑铃一起；昏黄的夕阳印在窗帘上闷闷地鲜艳着；揉皱的衣服耷拉在床尾；枕头掉在了地上。

山治的金发湿淋淋贴着腮，白得晃眼的脸蛋晕着高潮后的红晕，怎么看都是一副吃男人精液吃萎了的样子。

结果还很认真地问人自己的性功能是不是很强。

索隆拍着他糯米团子似的两瓣软屁股，答：很强。

于是山治得意地笑了起来，一边被仍然残留的快感刺激得两腿抽搐战战，一边蹭着索隆宽阔的胸膛，闭上了眼。


End file.
